The present invention relates to cache control, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for performing task-level cache management in an electronic device.
According to the related art, keeping frequently accessed data in a cache may enhance system performance, but this is not always true. For example, the operating system may allocate processing resource for urgent tasks with higher priority, while caches are typically allocated with reference to access frequency only. Among various processing resource allocation, current cache resource is allocated without system-level performance optimization. As a result, there may be a trade-off between processing performance and cache performance. Thus, a novel method and associated architecture are required for enhancing the overall performance of an electronic device.